Special Discount
by yourknightingale
Summary: 2 for a whole course meal but only for couples. That doesn't deter Beca and Chloe...until they pass a couple's game.


_A/N: I didn't get enough Bechloe fics yesterday so I wrote this. You know what they say, if you can't find one, make one. (No one really said that but I'm pretty sure it's true.) Enjoy!_

It may seem like Beca is complaining but in reality, she really is complaining.

This is so stupid.

If she wants, she can just really pay for the food full price. Even if that means her allowance for the next two weeks. They don't need the special discount.

"It's not that bad, Beca. We do look like a couple sometimes. You've heard what the girls are saying." Chloe is still trying to convince her that eating out on Feb 14 is the best idea ever because one, they get to have great food on such a college budget, and two, they only get to pay $2 for a whole course meal.

Beca glares at the other girl. They're seated on a very fancy table for two at a fancy restaurant and the whole place is decoratively full of hearts and roses and _gross, couples everywhere._

"I just think it's sketchy. We sat down here and you told our server we're a couple and instantly, just $2 for a whole course meal? There's a catch, isn't there?" Beca prepares herself.

Chloe flashes her a big smile. "Oh, I didn't tell you? They're just gonna ask us a couple of questions. About us as a couple. Then we'll get the discount!" Beca lets out a 'yikes'. "I'm not worried. I'm sure it's just like the girlfriend tag or something."

"We should practice then, Beale. We don't want to give different answers."

"Okay. Here are important details. We dated on December 20 at the Winter Walk park. We had our first kiss on that same night, too. We've never met each other's parents yet but we will over vacation. Uhm, what else? Oh, we call each other 'babe'."

"Got it." Beca responds. "I hope we're convincing enough."

At that moment, two servers wearing Cupid hats come at their table.

"Hello, hi. So we've been told you're a couple, a cute one for the matter, so thank you for choosing us to celebrate this special day! We'd like you to have our special $2 promo and to make it fun, you just have to answer a few of our questions." Cupid 1 ends this with a smile.

"We're ready." Chloe chimes in.

Cupid 2 adds, "It's like the girlfriend tag except it's more personal." He hands Chloe a toy dry erase board and stands beside her. Right across from them, Beca raises an eyebrow.

"We'll just ask you five questions about your girlfriend and you have to answer them all right. Pretty easy, right?" Cupid 1 stands beside Beca and reads from his index cards.

Chloe and Beca feels the tension suddenly surround them. This isn't what they practiced. Chloe feels even more tensed because Beca is the one answering the questions. About her! And she's the one who dragged her into this. Maybe she can answer questions about Beca because she actually harbours strong romantic feelings for the girl. But Beca?

The brunette, however, confidently says, "Hit me with those questions."

Cupid 1 asks, "So what is your girlfriend's favourite song right now?"

Cupid 2 motions for Chloe to write the answer on the board and nods to the other guy to notify him that she's done.

Beca looks firmly into Chloe's eyes, "Right now, it has to be Adele's When We Were Young."

Cupid 2 nods.

Chloe exhales. Okay, that might have been an easy one.

"Question 2. What book is she reading lately?"

Even Chloe is confused if she should or should consider this title but she scribbles it down anyway. This is it. Only the second question and they're already going to be busted!

"Uhm, my girl here is trying to pass her Russian Lit this year so I don't know if this counts, but she's definitely reading A Hero Of Our Time. By some guy with a hard-to-pronounce name."

If she hadn't known any better, Chloe would think Beca is actually noticing – like, really noticing – her. She's been on that book for two weeks but she didn't think the DJ would know, considering she's not really parading it around the Bellas house. She does read it in the common room or the kitchen at times. She only did once go up to Beca's room with that book because they were working on a set. One time. Cupid 2 gives an affirmation that Beca is right.

"Doing great so far, ladies. Now, third question. How does your girlfriend take her coffee?"

Before even Chloe finishes writing, the other girl is already talking.

"Haha, you guys. That's a trick question. Chlo prefers tea. But, BUT, if she were to really drink coffee, it's just regular."

The two Cupids look at each other. Chloe flips her little board and let Beca read it. "I prefer tea but if I have to, I take regular coffee."

The brunette clicks her tongue at the dudes, with matching finger gun, "I told ya. C'mon, are we getting this $2 meal yet?"

"Ma'am, there's two more. Okay, number 4, does your girlfriend have a tattoo? If yes, what kind?"

They were naked in front of each other one time. One time! There's no way Beca will know.

"She has a ladybug tattoo right down the side of her left thigh. It's small enough, easy to miss, but it's there."

The redhead takes note of this. She's definitely going to bring this up on their way home.

"You are correct." Cupid 2 does a little happy clap. "Ladies, so far you're the only couple in here who made it to question 4. All the other couples lost it at 3. So are you ready for the last question?"

Beca winks at Chloe. "We totes got this, babe."

Both of them blush but it's probably just because there's color red everywhere.

"Last question. When did you first kiss?"

Chloe hesitates and Beca can see her not writing anything. Are they going for the date they agreed upon?

"Excuse us, Cupids." The brunette stands up and leans forward to the other girl, puts a finger under her chin, and plants a soft kiss on her mouth. They will remember it as quick and sweet. When Beca sits back down, she says, "Does that answer your question? It's today, if you didn't get that."

The servers hand them their receipt. "Congratulations! And because we enjoyed this so much, we'll throw in a take-out chocolate slice for you both for free! Enjoy the rest of your night."

When they walk out of the restaurant, Chloe takes Beca's hand. As she always does.

"So, that was great, wasn't it?" She starts.

"Perfect. We should do that again." Beca sure isn't complaining anymore.

Chloe can't stop herself from asking. "Which one?"

She can feel Beca lacing their fingers together. "The last one."

The two ladies walk hand in hand, in peace, in silence, with love beating off their chests. It's a night to remember for future reference.


End file.
